Ashley ate 2 slices of cake. Luis ate 4 slices. If there were initially 8 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{8}$ of the cake.